Fan What?
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: Robin, and the team discover Fan Fiction- response to Sincerely MNM Websites Challenge. Not Slash, though it does mention it. Short series of One-Shots revolving around Fanfiction. RxR
1. Fan What?

**Ok so this is for the website challenge in the Young Justice Challenge forum, hope it isn't too bad… yea.**

_Standard Disclaimer, if you don't know what it is then boy I feel sorry for you._

Fan what?

The team was bored; they never thought that looking up their superhero names could lead to this. It all started in the morning when the team caught Robin and Kid Flash on Robin's laptop laughing their heads off.

**Earlier that morning**

Kid Flash walks into the common room to see Robin typing on his laptop with an evil look on his face.

"What are you typing?" Robin laughs, stops typing, and closes the laptop with a guilty look on his face.

"Nothing." He says it with such a nonchalant voice that Wally instantly knows he's up to something.

"Tell me what you're doing Dick or so god help me, I will take that laptop and throw it off of the top of Mount Justice." Wally says playfully but with a serious tone added in.

"You don't want to know trust me…" Even though that was an obvious hint that he wasn't going to tell, Robin opens the laptop and pulls something up. He hints to Kid Flash to come and look at it. Wally speeds over and looks at the page.

**An Hour Later**

"Dude! Those people are seriously messed up!" Wally shouts at Robin who was laughing so hard his face had turned red.

"Hey, you're just jealous because I'm the butch and you're the bitch!" Robin says smugly.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Artemis walks into the room to see the boys fighting with each other.

"Oh nothing… just a little something I like to call the glorious humiliation of Fanfiction." Robin says laughing all the while.

"Fan what?" Artemis' eyebrow's furrow in confusion.

" Robtanna, SuperMartian, and my favorite Spitfire shipping otherwise known as Wally and Artemis sitting in a tree K-I-S-" Robin is tackled by Wally to slams a hand over his mouth.

"Nothing Artemis, just some sight that people write stories on." Wally says blushing, Artemis looks suspiciously at him and picks the laptop up and looks at it.

"Uh I wouldn't if I were-" Robin starts, then Artemis begins to laugh.

"Robin, I think Batman needs to give you the talk… since when are you and Baywatch here a couple?" Wally blushes, and Robin looks horrified.

"Don't even say that, it was mentally scaring once, but twice, I'd have to quit being Robin!" Robin says looking downright freaked out. Artemis knew that most people thought Batman was scary, but she couldn't imagine what it was like if he tried to be a normal parent and give Robin the Talk.

"I- He- We- I'M NOT GAY!" Wally shouts, just at that moment Black Canary walks into the room.

"Glad to hear that Wally." She states, causing Wally to blush even more in embarrassment, Robin laughs, and Canary leaves the kids to whatever mischief they were up to.

'I do not want to know, so I'm going to pretend I didn't hear him say that.' She thinks to herself after leaving the three teens to the internet.

**Two hours later, with Artemis Trolling RobinxWally**

"Give it a break Artemis, besides, you and Wally were meant for each other." Robin says stifling a laugh the best he could.

"Oh yea, says the Boy Wonder, who has been paired up with Superman, Batman, Kid Flash, Superboy, Red Arrow, do you want me to continue, it's obvious that you are most defiantly in a relationship with one of those people and that you must be gay or your fans think you should be." Robin gasps for breath in horror and because he had been laughing at the various stories Artemis had read and had trolled Wally about.

"Robin is in a relationship with Superman?" Conner at that very unlucky moment had chosen to walk into the room.

"GAH! NO I'm not!" Robin answers the clone.

"The internet says otherwise Boy Blunder!" Wally teases Robin.

"Shut it, the internet pairs you and Artemis together, because the internet saw it before you did and you don't have the guts to ask her on a date already!" Robin shouts. Conner picks up the computer and looks at some of the stories.

"What is Yaoi?" He asks, causing everyone in the room to shut up and stare at him.

"You are the one who started this, so you get to explain it." Artemis says staring at Robin.

"Uh… Yaoi, is a paring of two guys with feelings for each other." He says quietly.

"Nice going Rob you got Supey involved, nothing is going to go right after this!" Wally shouts back at the raven.

**That night at dinner**

"So did you guys have an eventful day?" Megan asks, she had been out with her uncle doing a Martian thing.

"Robin is dating Wally, the computer said so." Conner states bluntly, everyone stares at him.

"What? I believe I may have misheard you, did you say Robin is dating Wally?" Kaldur asks, he had also been out, but he was visiting Atlantis.

"GAH SUPEY, WE TOLD YOU NOT TO TEL ANYONE!" Wally shouts, Robin blushes at the response.

"So you are dating? Congrats, that is most wonderful!" Megan says cheerily, Wally and Robin both stare at each other then inch away.

"NO, I am not dating Wally, I am not gay, never have been. Supey doesn't understand the concept of Fanfiction." Robin explains while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fan what?" Megan asks. Artemis, Wally, and Robin all face palm themselves.

"Oh boy here we go again, and Robin you had better not show them any SuperMartian parings, or they might have mutant Kryptonian-Martian kids."* Wally says, Robin gets out his laptop and opens the page…

The End? Or is it?

**Ok so again, sorry if it seems plagiarized, it is not, I did name the person's story I got this from… I am not insulting Yaoi lovers, in fact two of my friends are obsessed with it, just it's not my type of reading, I have nothing against Gays , Lesbians, Bisexuals, or Transgenderals, so do not go accusing me of that or else I will send Batman to eliminate you, MUAHAHA!**

*That last bit is a quote based off of another story, sorry don't remember, but if you're the author of that story you know what I'm talking about.


	2. They Read What?

**Due to the wide amounts of people finding Fan What? funny, I shall do another chapter. Oh and Robin Mania, The Story Continues has been halted until my creeper in my head –gets blasted by a blast- hem, muse allows me more creativity so yea. OMG the newest episode of Young Justice, I cried! No Wally or Artemis, I hope Wally didn't become the Flash or die, same goes to Artemis, I hope she didn't become a villain or die!**

They Write What?

"Whoa did not need to read that Wally!" Robin shouts, as the speedster shoves the computer in his face.

"Awe, come on you have to admit that this is quite adorable! It pairs you and Batman together as-" Wally gets slapped in the face by M'gann who had read the page and found it offensive.

"Stop it Wally, that's not right! Besides Batman is way too old for Robin!" Robin groans as Artemis joins in on the fight adding her own bits and pieces.

"Guys, this is called _FAN_fiction for a reason, only crazed wackadoodles write junk like this!" Robin shouts, just at that moment Conner and Kalder walk in and see the quad reading.

"You're reading the stuff about Robin and Wally dating again?" Conner asks staring at the page. Robin glares at Wally, the bat glare that only he and Batman could cause full members of the league to tremble with fear at.

"Gah, Wally get that f$%#!*& stuff out of my face, besides if Batman saw it, he would ban me from the internet for life!" Robin shouts, the entire team doesn't notice the Flash, Batman, and Superman walk in on the conversation.

"What just because it has a story about you and him kissing, doesn't mean that it's life scaring!" Wally shouts.

"Yea, but it does have a whole ton of crack and I seriously do not need the entire League reading this junk!" Robin shouts back.

"Yea, and it pairs me and Baywatch here, which is totally not correct!" Artemis adds on.

"It calls me and M'gann SuperMartian, which is a strange name." Conner says.

"That's your Shipping name Supey, we already explained that to you. Besides it's not as bad as BirdFlash, I mean really!" Wally says still shouting, the mentors look at each other with amused faces at the whole conversation.

"No, unless I am somehow gay, which I'm not, these stories are just that, made up fiction for fangirls to die and scream over." Kaldur says looking at a story that pairs him and Superboy together.

"No, but I do like the Robtanna stories, they are quite adorable together!" Megan squeals after reading one. Robin blushes and hides his face at her comment.

* * *

**A few minutes later, with a whole lot of bickering reavealing to the mentors the Gayness of the stories...**

"Hey kiddos, what'cha looking at?" Flash zooms over grabbing the laptop out of Wally's arms.

"Gah! Uncle BARRY, don't READ THAT! NO!" Wally shouts as he opens a story up.

"Hmm, interesting, since when are you gay Wally?" He says smirking, he hands the laptop over to Batman who reads it looking quite smug. Robin groans in embarrassment as both of them stare at the two boys.

"Fan fiction?" Batman says deadpanning the whole thing. He shows Superman, who laughs at the page. The protégés all turn bright red and try to make excuses to leave.

"Oh I just remembered that I have an archery club to go to at my school, BYE!" Artemis with that runs like a mad Batman is chasing her to the zeta-tubes and gets out of the cave.

"I agreed to meet with my king, good bye." Kaldur leaves shortly afterwards stiffly I might add.

"Megan didn't you need someone to help you with your cookies?" Conner asks, Megan nods and drags him off. All that was left were the two boys both trying to hide from their mentors amused gazes.

"Do I need to give you guys the talk again?" Barry asks the two boys, who both look horrified and try to back away only to back into Superman.

"NO! IT WAS ROBIN'S FAULT, HE SHOWED ME THE SIGHT FIRST, and DON'T KILL ME I'm too young to die!" Wally immediately crumbles under the Batglare and hides behind Robin.

"Wow, thanks a lot for the back up Wally, great to know I have a friend who can back me up." Robin says sidestepping away from Wally, leaving him out in the open.

"Robin." Is all Batman needs to say before Robin blushes a ton and stammers.

"I found it, thought it looked interesting, Wally pestered me into showing him, I did and it went downhill from there. Not Gay promise." Robin looks downright terrified at the prospect that Batman would give him the talk.

"Do you think we need to give them the talk Barry?" Batman asks with an unusual amount of smugness. They hear a rush of wind and both Robin and Wally had disappeared.

"That should teach them to read junk like that, nice one Bruce." Barry slaps Batman's back and the threesome all start laughing at the stupidity of their protégés and leave to go to the Watchtower.

**Was that good for you fangirls? Sorry if it's not as good as the first chapter, kinda ran out of ideas. Anywho, the most current episode was amazing BATFAMILY KICKS BUTT oh yea, and what is with M'gann and killing the Kroletains I mean really? Anyone know what she does to them and why no one except Kon-El or her uncle questions her! I am going to stop ranting now…. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS LESBIANS TRANSGENDERALS OR BISEXUALS, OR ANYONE WHO LIKES YAOI just not my cup of tea.**


	3. What the H E Double Hockey Sticks!

**Ok this idea is from for my Fan What? story. Hopefully it's ok.**

**Robin: I'm going to be killed aren't I?  
Me: -Gasp- WHY on earth would you think that Robbiepoo? –grabs Robin and kisses him a ton-  
Kid Flash: WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE GIRLS! -mubble grumble-  
Robin: It's good to have the "GODDAMN BATMAN" as a mentor! And you don't got no swager WallMan–grins evilly and sneaks away-  
Kid Flash: I so do have SWAGGER I have more than you'll ever have -runs off-  
Me: Ok... well while they settle that arguement - I do not own Young Justice or anything really; to bad if I did I would have Nightwing have flashbacks to his past!**

What the H. E. Double Hockey Sticks!

The day had been pretty good; despite the fact that the team was now reading fanfiction like there was no tomorrow. They had discovered it a few weeks ago, and now they were busy reading, commenting and trolling each other over it.

"GAH, why would they pair me up with Batman, he's my mentor I would never be gay with him! AND he's way older than me!" Robin says after reading a particularly detailed and graphic story of him and Batman as Yaoi. Artemis laughs at the Boy Wonder's expression. She had found and read that story and had decided to show it to him.

"I know poor Robbie gets paired up with ever single person on the Justice League, and everyone on this team." Wally says lounging on the couch next to Robin reading a particularly good story about him and Artemis. Not that he would ever admit he liked her because he most defiantly didn't.

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"I SO DO NOT!" Robin shouts flushing bright red. Suddenly the team hears a scream of horror and shock come from Miss Martian's room. They immediately rush over to see what was wrong.

"What's going-"

"On? Are you-"

"Ok? Did something bad-"

"Happen?" Superboy finishes off; the Martian was staring at her computer in horror. She points to the page and the team comes over.

"I clicked on it since it looked interesting, and this is what it's about!" She stammers then begins to sob.

"Why are you…? OH MY GOD, what perverted person would write that?" Wally shouts after reading the page.

"Gods, that is was to descriptive, no way that should be rated T more like MA!" Artemis says in shock. Kaldur and Superboy both lean in and read the page.

"It is most disturbing." Is all Kaldur can ma age to say.

"That's creepy." Robin walks over to the computer, but Miss Martian quickly exits off the page nervously.

"What's perverted, too descriptive, disturbing, and creepy? Why did you exit off, it can't be that bad." Robin says folding his arms and staring.

"It was um… really descriptive…. erh…." Is all Megan says before ducking her head.

"What was it about?" Robin asks curiously.

"You."

"Ok, what was the plot line? I mean I've read some pretty disturbing stories on that site, so it can't be that bad." Robin says placing a comforting hand on the Martian's shoulder.

"Uh, Dude you do not want to know. It would mentally scar you for life." Wally quickly says, Megan gives him a grateful smile in return.

"Uh, forget what happened to me? Nothing can mentally scar me for life more than that Wally." Robin says coolly and with a tone that clearly states don't try your luck.

"It was about the Joker and uh…" Artemis says quietly. Robin turns to her and give her a look that states go on.

"Joker he captured the team." Kaldur adds on.

"Uh huh, then what? I've read some pretty well written Joker captures us and then tortures me minutes within death, Batman appears out of nowhere and beats the crap out of him and we all go home stories, they are quite amuzing to read. I like to see how fans percive Joker." Robin says nonchalantly. The team stares in shock.

"What?" Wally says.

"Besides Joker nearly killed me once, and trust me that wasn't pleasant." Robin continues.

"I can only imagine." Kaldur says solemly.

"Joker he beats you with a crowbar and says it's his paintbrush." Conner speaks up.

"Yea, he does say that a lot, gets boring though."

"Joker stabs you then hits you a lot with a crowbar then beats you and then takes your blood and smears it on us, it was really graphic on the torture part. Also it was really disturbing because the person who wrote it made you scream and you know act terrified and not like yourself." Megan says in a huge breath.

"Ah. I see." Robin says, he goes into a thoughtful expression. The team waits anxiously for his thoughts.

"Well?" Artemis snaps.

"Well what?" He replies.

"You aren't disturbed by this?" She says dumbfounded.

"No, because it's happened before, except it was much bloodier and I almost died. Besides I've read that story before, it's called Holy Bloody Bird Batman*. It's actually in my personal opinion really well written." Robin says casually, he then walks out and leave the team in shock.

**How was that? Sorry if it's not as good, but I did try my best, writter's block is such a pain sometimes. Ideas? Read my story Tidbits of Wisdom for more Robin centric stories. Thanks a ton!**

_***NOT A REAL STORY as far as I am aware of, and If it is then that's NOT THE PLOT, and if it is the plot, THEN I'VE NEVER READ IT IN MY LIFE AND NO WAY DID I COPY IT!**_


	4. Robin You D!

**Ok this is the story request by Toughgirlsruletheworld87, to have Wally read a story about Artemis/Robin where they do IT. Don't worry no descriptive details will be described just the mention that's all and it will remain T! So do not worry this is just about Wally's Reaction. Oh yea and I hope this isn't as bad as I believe it's going to turn out to be.**  
_Disclaimer: What begins with Fan and ends with Fiction oh yea SOMETHING I DON"T OWN IDOIT LAWYERS!_

ROBIN YOU D***!

"ROBIN I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Wally shouts one afternoon. This startled most of the people in the cave considering the fact that Robin and Wally were as close as brothers (to some it would be more). They go to the location of the shout and see Wally staring at a computer screen in absolute horror.

"Wally what is wrong?" Megan asks. "I wasn't reading your mind but I felt extreme anger. What did Robin do?"

"IT he did IT! Well he sent me this email about him doing IT with-" Wally turns a bright shade of red and stop talking.

"Doing what?" Conner asks looking confused.

"IT! IT! Gah!" Wally says exasperated. Conner gives him a weird look.

"Baywatch either say what IT is or don't bother us with your petty squabbles." Artemis snaps at him.

"Yes, if you are angry at Robin and are not telling us why then we have no reason to get involved." Kaldur says slowly.

"Hey guys wassu- EEPS!" Robin walks into the room and yelps as Wally tackles him to the ground yelling at the top of his lungs.

"ROBIN YOU PERVERT! YOU'RE ONLY 13 HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU DO THAT IT'S DISGUSTING! YOU ARE SUCH A D***!" Wally shouts on the top of his lungs wrestling the raven haired boy. Robin looks shocked at Wally's words.

"Well duh I'm a D*** idiot!" He snaps angrily and jams his knee into the speedster's gut causing Wally to let go with a yelp of pain.

"Robin! Stop you are injuring your friend!" Megan cries helplessly, of course Robin ignores her.

"STOP IT!" Conner growls, both of the boys stop and Robin takes the opportunity to get out of Wally's reach.

"What the HELL is the matter with you Wally! How on earth am I a pervert?" Robin's voice cracks and the last part comes higher than he originally expected. He coughs nervously.

"THAT IS HOW YOU'RE A PERVERT! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED PUBERTY YET AND YOU'RE DOING IT!" Wally shouts on the top of his lungs, when he mentions puberty Robin flushes deeply.

"I so TOO have hit puberty. Way to be mature Wally, way to be gusting and keeping it PG might I add!" Robin says, he voice cracks again on too but this time he ignores it.

"What on earth are you fighting about anyway?" Artemis says giving Wally a glare that was almost as bad as the Batglare, not exactly but pretty close.

"You should know! You did IT too!" Wally says pointing a finger at Artemis accusingly.

"HUH? Don't go blaming me for your obvious hormonal problems Wally!" She says in a deadly whisper.

"What are all of you fighting about?" Kaldur asks again this time sounding annoyed.

"Wally apparently believes I did something with Artemis that makes me a…" Robin says but then trails off looking horrified.

"HA so you admit you did IT with Artemis!" Wally says smugly.

"He did WHAT with ME?" Artemis says looking angry and confused.

"Think Arty, someone that would make me a pervert since your two years older than I am, and something that when we were kids we would cringe at the mention of it. The TALK ring any bells?" Robin says hesitantly.

"WHAT?" The archer was now even more livid than usual. She rushes over to Wally and begins strangling him.

"Artemis please, whatever Wally has done to offend you is no reason to choke him!" Megan says panicking.

"Yea –choke- it was your decision –choke- it's not like I said that you had to do IT." Wally tries to say but Artemis shakes him in a strangle hold and he shuts up.

"What is this IT everyone is spazing out over?" Conner says looking more confused than ever.

"Uh… Canary hasn't given you the Talk yet has she?" Robin says dejectedly.

"The Talk?"

"Yea it's the thing that adults give to kids when they uh…" Robin looks embarrassed.

"It's the talk about Sex and how your body changes Conner." Canary appears having watched the entire argument between Wally, Artemis and Robin decides to intervene before someone was seriously maimed or injured.

"Oh. I learned that from the G-gnomes at Cadmus." He says sounding uninterested.

"Wally why do you think that Artemis and Robin had sex?" At the mention of this Robin immediately jumps away from Artemis blushing a whole ton. Artemis looks embarrassed and drops the speedster who had been turning a lovely shade of blue. Wally begins massaging his throat and gasping for air.

"Robin sent me an email saying he did it with Artemis." Wally says casually.

"Can I see this email?" Canary asks. Wally nods and rushes to get his laptop. He returns and shows the page to Canary who frowns. "Robin did you send this to Wally?" She shows the laptop to Robin who reads the email then bursts into a fit of laughter and begins rolling on the floor. Everyone gives him weird looks as they wait for him to stop.

"Oh. –laughing - That? Gods Wally it was a prank, Artemis and I set that up, since we found a story on Fanfiction about us having sex. Wow I didn't think you'd take it seriously!" Robin says gasping for breath and whipping his eyes.

"WHAT?" Wally shouts angrily.

"Hehe… oops." Robin says without guilt.

"OH YOU HAD BETTER RUN NINJA BOY BECAUSE I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" With that Robin dashes out of the room followed by Wally.

"Should we stop him?" Megan asks concerned for the safety of the team's youngest member.

"Nah, Robin's faced Joker with a broken arm, Two-Face with the flu and Clayface when it was 100 degrees, I think he can handle and angry speedster." Canary says casually.

"Yes, Robin is very durable." Kaldur comments after hearing a noise in the vents, probably Robin hiding from Wally, and Wally shouting Robin's name.

"Huh, now the question is why on earth was he reading a story like that?" Canary asks facing Artemis.

"Uh… I was reading it and was disgusted Robin found me reading it asked to see it, read it, then suggested we prank Wally with it." Artemis replies nervously.

"Huh." Is all Canary says. The team spends the rest of the day trying to ignore Wally's screams of anger and the noise of someone in the air vents. Robin eventually came out, that is when Batman showed up at 10pm and Wally was passed out on the couch. Batman looks at his partner who was covered in dust.

"Do I want to know what happened?" He asks smirking.

"Uh no…" Robin replies slyly.

"You'll tell me when we get home?" Batman says.

"Yup." Batman nods and the two leave, but not before Robin draws a mustache on Wally's face in permanent marker. Let's just say a certain speedster wasn't very happy, and a certain bird didn't show up at the cave for a whole week.

**I know that was bad, I am truly sorry for the horror. Yea. I based this off of an argument my two friends at school had. The first friend is boy obsessed and said she wanted to have sex with a cute guy. Second friend totally spazed out and yea I was stuck watching them fight for 2 hours. NOT FUN. Anyway Review? If you've got ideas please share them cause I take requests for stories, sorry no slash allowed, bromance yes slash no, I don't do slash! Sorries! =) Gusting opposite of Disgusting! I am like Robin since I play around with English language and create new words, when I was younger I used to call crutches crunches weird right?**


	5. Death Knows No Bounds

**Ok I am using 's idea for this chapter. Oh and I am probably going to make this the last chapter on this story. Unless I get a ton of ideas of course. Anywho here's the story. It's going to be shortish just so you know. And sorry about not updating for the weekend it was super hot and I didn't feel like writing.  
**_Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice I wouldn't have to put this here._

Death Knows No Bounds

Wally and Artemis stare at the page in absolute horror. They had looked up tragedy stories to see what popped up but they never thought it would be this gruesome.

"I never want to read another story like that again." Wally says horrified.

"Who would've thought that someone could die that painfully?" Artemis replies.

"I've been scared for life."

"I've been disgusted for life."

"And I've seen so many horrible things that I should be scared for life but I'm not!" Both of them jump at the sound of Robin's voice.

"Oh Robin… hi." Wally stammers. Robin frowns and looks at him suspiciously.

"Hi. What has you scared for life?" Robin asks curiously.

"Read this story then tell me that you are horrified." Wally says shoving the computer into Robin's hands. The raven looks confused but sits down and reads the story.

"Hmm, that's not realistic now is it?" Robin comments halfway through. "Hmm, that could possibly happen though I doubt it." He says at another point. Both Artemis and Wally stare at him in shock as he showed no emotion.

"Well?" Wally says after Robin finishes. Robin looks at him with a smile.

"I agree that is definitely disturbing, heavy on the dis. But honestly it could happen. I mean I've come close to death before in Gotham I don't see why Joker, Harley, Two-Face, Clayface, Penguin, Killer Croc, um… pretty much every bad guy I've fought, joining forces and kidnapping me is mentally scaring." Artemis looks shocked.

"You mean you don't find the concept of being beaten, electrified, gassed, suffocated, drowned, the list goes on, disturbing!" She practically shouts.

"Look, I know it's scary, but I've seen things that would make even the toughest gangster scream for his mommy. I know death." Robin says darkly. Both Wally and Artemis look horrified. Wally knew about Robin's past but he didn't understand how he wasn't affected.

"But how!" Is all he can manage to say.

"Every time someone dies in front of me, I have nightmares, every time someone is shot or beaten in front of me I have nightmares, every time it happens to me I put up with it!" Robin says angrily.

"But Robin, surely Batman wouldn't allow-" Artemis stammers obviously scared of the Boy Wonder's anger. Robin notices this and takes a deep breath in.

"Batman, seriously you're bringing him into this argument!" Wally says annoyed.

"Yes! I mean what person would allow a kid to see that stuff?" Artemis snaps back. Soon the two were fighting again, the argument draws the attention of the rest of the team and they go to the source. What they find are Robin who was banging his head into a wall, and Artemis arguing non-stop with Wally about some topic that the team was at a loss for.

"What has gotten them angry now?" Megan asks concerned.

"Me."

"You? What did you do friend?" Kaldur asks confused.

"I told them about death." Robin says monotonously.

"Death?" Conner asks seriously confused.

"Boy Wonder over here is not reacting to death like a normal person would! Read the story on my computer then tell me what you think about it!" Wally shouts angrily. The team does, and afterwards all of them turn to Robin who had an amused look on his face.

"Oh Robin how do you-" Kaldur starts.

"Deal with those nightmarish circumstances that-" Megan continues.

"Scar people for life in Gotham." Conner finishes.

"I am no stranger to death. In fact I laugh in the face of death, cause nothing and I mean nothing scares me anymore. Death knows no bounds my friends, remember that I have seen so many people die that if I let it bother me I would be induced into Arkham myself. I understand your concern but I can tell you, what we face as a team is nothing that I face with Batman. So don't worry, if you are lucky you will only ever see death when it is your turn to die." Robin says sadly. The team sensed that he was talking about a specific event in his life.

"But how?" Megan asks crying, she was horrified to think that this smiling bubbly child that they knew could have seen so many horrors that many adults themselves had yet to see.

"Truth is that part of me died when I saw my first death at the ripe old age of 9, and I can guarantee that no one would be unscarred after that. My childhood died a long time ago, so now I just suck it up and deal with the consequences of my actions and others. I hope you never have to go through the pain that I did. And gods to I hope you never have to watch me being beaten by Joker, cause you would totally either freak out, throw up, or pass out." Robin says the last park jokingly, but realizes his friends horrified faces.

"Geesh, lighten up. The sun is shining, the sky is clear, and I'm still alive so stop worrying and enjoy life as if it were your last day!" Robin says cheerily. The team can't help but smile, the boy's enthusiasm was contagious and they couldn't help but believe every word he said.

**Like I said it would be short, sorry if it's darkish, trust me I am not someone who likes this type of stuff, and no I am not suicidal or a cutter. Sorry but my friend read this and totally freaked out saying that I must be suicidal or a cutter of course I then yelled at her to shut the beep up and leave me alone cause she was close to hyperventilating. Anywho I'm going to stop so I can go calm her down! Feel free to give me your ideas for more stories like this. Yea doesn't have much to do with fanfiction but oh well I'm putting it in Fan What? Since that was where it is supposed to go. **


End file.
